The Piano Room
by merope425
Summary: OneShot. After the war you go looking for the one you love and you find him.Narrative. HPOC


**Author's note: **This is narrative for a woman so I suggest you only read this if you are a heterosexual girl or a homosexual guy. Otherwise you will find it gross. Which no one wants!

**The Piano Room**

You walked down the halls of what was left of Hogwarts; the final battle didn't leave much of a building. You made your way through the rubble searching for someone, or any sign of life.

You begin to hear a sound, a beautiful sound. It sends a shiver up your spine. You can hear where it's coming from, behind you. You turn around to follow it.

As you draw nearer you can distinguish the sound as someone playing a piano. _But there are no pianos at Hogwarts. Are there?_

You continued to follow it. It doesn't matter if there is supposed to be a piano or not, the sound was beautiful and there was obviously someone alive there. You found yourself outside of a door that was still completely surrounded by wall. It seems to be the only room that is.

You open the door and the room is dark, but you step inside anyway. You continue to walk toward the music. You reached the black grand piano that still managed to shine, even in the darkness, and you ran your hand across it. Just to feel it.

You saw a man's form behind the keyboard. You couldn't tell who it was from where you were because of the darkness. You come closer because you want to see his face. You realize it is Harry Potter. He has his eyes closed and he is feeling the music. He probably doesn't even know that you are there.

You close your eyes too and just feel the music and the energy. Now that you know it is Harry, you can feel the distinct uniqueness in the playing, that you would only fit with Harry. You feel Harry's passion flow through the music into you. You begin to sing with it.

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked directly at you, though your eyes were still closed. You continued your duet, Harry putting even more passion into then before and you following.

The passion is so raw, so pure, and it fills the air around you, Harry, and the piano. The feeling becomes too much for you and your knees become weak. You stumble to the piano stool, to sit and prevent you from falling.

Both of you continue to pour your souls into this one song that seems never ending. You both open your eyes and you are looking straight into one another. Your right hand reaches to his face and cups his cheek. Your thumb gently caresses his cheek as the music continues.

Your faces slowly lean toward each other. You press your foreheads together as you continue to look into each other's eyes, without ending the song.

A tear rolls down his cheek and you wipe it away with your thumb. Then you stop singing only to press your lips against his. The music stops but you can still hear it and you can still feel it. The same notes coursing through your veins and powering each of your next moves.

You turn to face him without breaking a kiss and he does the same so that each of you has one leg over one side and the other leg over the other side and your lips are connected.

Your right hand is on his cheek and your other behind his head. His left hand is behind your head and his other on your hip. His hands slowly push your lips and your body closer to him.

You comply, and you get up and lean fully on him. You gently push him down so that his back is on the bench and you are on top of him.

The kiss continues to deepen, and has yet to be broken for a single second, not even for air. You feel his lips moving against yours and his tongue gliding along your bottom lip. You open your mouth for him and your tongues dance together to the music that has not yet died.

You finally break apart to breathe, both of you panting hard, your noses and forehead still touching. You eyes open after a few seconds and you see him looking straight into your eyes again, smiling. You smile back and press your lips against his again, but only for a second. Your mouth trails down his jaw and neck. You stay at his neck for a while. He groans, and the sound makes you groan in response. You come to the collar of his shirt and you kiss your way down his chest as you unbutton his shirt. You love his taste. You love his passion. You love him.

You didn't think you would find him. You honestly thought Voldemort had killed him, but that didn't keep you from searching for your love.

Your love poured into him each time your lips connected with his body and he continued to moan. Your mouth was just above his belly button and you blew a raspberry on his stomach. He jerked up because it tickled, but he was laughing. He put both of his hands behind you and pulled your mouth to his. He fell back again with you on top of him and you continued to kiss passionately. Barely separating your lips, you whispered, "I love you."

You could feel his lips curl beneath you and he pulled you a few centimeters from his face and searched your eyes for a moment before saying, "I love you too…with everything that I am." And he slammed his lips back against yours.

A tear rolled down your cheek and he could feel it in the kiss. He pulled away again and looked in your eyes. Both of this hands were on your cheeks and he gently rubbed your tears away.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked you.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." You sobbed, "If anything had happened to you. I would be so lost without you." And you dug your face into his shoulder. He hugged you and pulled you as close to him as he could, your bodies were flush.

"Love," he started, "I'm here. It's over. And I'm not going anywhere."

You cried harder into his shoulder. You love him so much.

"Come on!" He said. And without letting go of you he began to stand up with you. He tried to get off the piano bench but it was hard for him to pull you and try to walk with one leg on each side of bench. He tripped a few times and made you giggle.

"Now that's what I like to hear." He smiled at you.

When you were both off the bench, he had his right hand gripped tightly on your back, pulling you as close to him as was possible. And with his other hand he grabbed your hand and begun to sway. You swayed along with him until all your tears were gone. Then you began to sing again.

He lifted your face up by putting his hand on your chin and looked you in the eyes and kissed your nose.

"I love you more than anything…"


End file.
